rollercoasterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ashleii/Archive2
Sorry, again, a belated message... Congrats on becoming administrator.... But are you saying, that a pony is cooler than me! LOL. JK. Yeah, just thought I would congratulate you. Ruler of the Coasters 11:43, March 12, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks Kata! Also, the pony is me. You are tied with the pony. -Alex- Roller Coasters FTW! 11:44, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Chat I am on now... Lachlan5963 21:39, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Legoland! I admit, I do love Legoland but what you said is true- They need Looping Rides and large rides!! The rides at Legoland are very fun and the Lego sculptures are awesome- If you are ever near a Legoland you should go! Also Legoland RCT3 sounds awesome but you might struggle with ought any Lego acenery!I am going to put some RCT3 content up on RCT wiki soon Lachlan5963 13:28, March 18, 2012 (UTC) : Like i said, i live in Conneticuit, so the closest Legoland (although not so close) to me is Legoland Florida, but sadly, i'm not going anytime soon :( : Also: I will look for Lego scenery! Thanks for the reminder! : -Alex- Roller Coasters FTW! 13:55, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Notice Ah, thanks for deleting that! I accidentally published it, and realised I didn't have the rights to delete it :(. Also thanks for the compliment, I do enjoy editing here :)Six Flags Scotland FTW!!!!!-Lachlan5963 08:50, April 3, 2012 (UTC) PS:Is the table template any good that I made? Template:Succsesion I got the idea of RCT Wiki. PPS:I saw you were editing on RCC wiki. It would be great if you could upload some screenshots of your rides. It would improve the quality of the website as mean that I can see what they look like! Chat I'm on now! [[User:Lachlan5963|'Lachlan5963']] 20:22, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Coaster Pedia forums Did you validate my account, yet? Ruler of the Coasters (talk) 13:58, July 9, 2012 (UTC) How dare you! I cannot believe how rude you are! Peoples opinions matter, maybe not to a selfish brat like you, but sometimes it hurts peoples feeling saying that there opinions dont matter! SlappyBizarroSimpson139 (talk) 11:52, June 11, 2013 (UTC)SlappyBizarroSimpson139 Banshee I see you created a Banshee article. Do you think we should just use mine because it's more complete? Ruler of the Coasters (talk) 02:14, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Your Adminship Hey, Alex! I noticed you using the delete button a lot lately. Some of the comments and pages you deleted should not have been deleted (such as Hong Kong Disneyland, which, if you kept up with the blogs, was an article given to us by COASTER-net. Please be careful not to jump the gun on this kind of stuff. Unless you can be certain that it is spam, or does not belong on the wiki (like a flat ride), I'd ask that you please hold up on deleting it and let me or another admin know about it. Thanks, Alex! MontagnaMagica|Talk 18:10, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Message from Lachlan5963 Hey Alex, I've replied to your message on my talk page. -Lachlan5963 17:29, October 12, 2013 (UTC)